<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex Babbles by terraperformance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328379">Apex Babbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraperformance/pseuds/terraperformance'>terraperformance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Science, but i thought some might enjoy it, reader uses femme pronouns, this is really short i dont care for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraperformance/pseuds/terraperformance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>will probably add more varied chapters at a later date !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex Babbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn’t seem to mind. She likes it, cooing almost and digging her nails into his thigh. His erection is beginning to weep at the tip, testimony to how long it’s been, and she rubs her cheek against the hot flesh there, nuzzles it, wordlessly, like an animal. She nudges him and he is sure that it’s unintentional but the desire for more is making him impatient. More pressure, more heat, something to engulf him where he is exposed and his need is dire. He’s almost shocked at how aggressively his heart is beating, his fingers curl ever so slightly when she kisses up and down his shaft and he realises he wants to moan.<br/>
What comes out is a sigh, understated. Good. He’s glad. Moaning doesn’t seem quite right; until she licks the very head of his penis and sinks an inch of it into her mouth. His intake of breath is sharp, desperate sounding, scalded. He doesn’t know it yet but she is leaking down her leg and impatient, too. But watching him is enough.<br/>
A fortress breached; it is more than satisfying.<br/>
She sucks a little, making him weak at the knees, before she draws herself off of him and puckers her lips. Oh she looks magnificent - godly, on her knees. Caustic’s eyes are lidded as he groans, softly.<br/>
The visual alone makes him hunger. He cups her cheek in one hand, caressing it, stroking up her face with his thumb and back down again.<br/>
“Good girl.” His voice is a rumble, barely there, ever so slightly strained. He doesn’t know why he says this but it sounds right. She keens at the praise, clearly enjoying pleasuring him. What a sweet thing she is. While he reels at the sensation of her mouth exploring him, he can’t help a scientific curiosity. In parts, to know her from the inside out. In others, to feel all she has to give. He finds himself wondering how she tastes. Her skin, her vagina, her tongue.<br/>
The man pushes his lover away, gently, briefly aware of the wet on his erection evaporating, leaving behind something cold. It feels good. </p><p>“Stand.” He says, which she does - easily. And from there he lifts her - easily - heading toward the bed in the corner of the room. She’s so smooth; light and short enough that she can almost perch on his hip. She giggles as he carries her and, despite himself, he smiles at the expression. It’s sweet. It makes his heart skip - a high on oxytocin, he’d presume, though he’s not an expert on neurophysiology. Brain chemicals, dangerous.<br/>
He hoists her higher and presses his face to the delicate flesh under her clavicle. Sensitive, he realises suddenly, when she moans at the minimal touch. His cock responds promptly to her pleasure and he lets himself smirk against her breasts. He’s still got it.<br/>
Caustic kisses her skin, soft and tender.<br/>
He places her on the bed before sitting down next to her,<br/>
How odd, to think of the amount of time this bed has been sat there, barely used. To think of every night on the dropship that he’s spent alone. Sex is a strange endeavour.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>